


Tension

by gryvon



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowaki helps Hiroki unwind after finals week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Hiroki's face hit the pillow with a resounding thwack. "Uuuuugh. I think I'm going to sleep for a week."

Shuffling feet near the doorway signaled Nowaki's approach from the kitchen. Even with his eyes closed, he knew there was a sappy, sweet smile on Nowaki's face as he stood there in an apron. There was a faint sound of rustling cloth. Nowaki was probably drying his hands off with a hand towel after doing the dishes.

"Finished grading finals?"

The low groan Hiroki let out was his only answer. Nowaki would understand. He heard Nowaki put down the towel and then shuffle closer. God, the bed was comfy. Hiroki wrapped his arms around the pillow and kept his face buried. He was physically exhausted but his mind had yet to wind down from all the mental activity. His hand felt empty without a red pen in it.

The bed dipped as Nowaki sat next to him, forcing his body to slide a little bit closer. Not that he minded. He'd been so busy grading not only his own classes, but part of Miyagi's as well. That bastard owed him big time. Hiroki felt like he hadn't been home in weeks, though it'd only been a few days worth of grading and he had been home long enough to pass out a couple times.

A hand settled on the small of his back. He could feel the warmth of it through his shirt, radiating comfort that seemed to chase the tenseness from his muscles. The hand moved up along his spine, and then back down. Hiroki slowly melted against the bed. His body stirred despite his exhaustion. It'd been a while for Nowaki as well and he couldn't really blame him for wanting to touch him, but at the same time he didn't feel like he could meet their usual standard.

"I'm not moving. Too tired." It wasn't a no. He'd stopped protesting long ago. There was no point anymore, not when Nowaki knew when he wanted it. Part of the hazard of being with someone for so very long. They were nearing a decade, just a few scant years away. If he were a girl he'd have expected Nowaki to put a ring on his finger by now, but he wasn't – mostly, though he sure felt like it sometimes and then felt like committing seppuku from sheer embarrassment – and it was okay because he didn't need a ring, not when he had Nowaki.

The hand on his back stilled. He felt Nowaki shift. "It's okay. You don't have to. Just rest, Hiro-san." Nowaki's hands rubbed along his sides from a moment before lightly gripping him and rolling him over.

He opened his eyes in time to see Hiroki's face looming closer, closed them again as their lips brushed together in a soft kiss. Nowaki's tongue slid easily into Hiroki's mouth and he gladly let it. He raised his arms to drape over Nowaki's shoulders and then decided he was done. That was all of his energy, at least for now. Nowaki's kisses unwound him. The last of the tension fled his body as he relaxed against the blankets.

Nowaki pulled away slightly to watch Hiroki as his fingers deftly opened Hiroki's shirt, buttons surrendering rapidly under the march of his fingers down Hiroki's chest. The fabric parted, falling open to either side. Nowaki brushed it aside to expose the remainder of Hiroki's chest but made no move to try and remove the garment. His head dipped again, this time aiming for the hollow of Hiroki's throat. Hiroki gasped as Nowaki's lips pressed against his skin.

Nowaki's lips moved down his chest, planting a line of kisses straight from throat to groin, hampered only by the top of Hiroki's pants. As Nowaki's lips trailed back up, his hands worked at the fastening of Hiroki's pants. Hiroki gasped again as Nowaki's lips veered left and his lips closed over Hiroki's nipple. The gasp turned into a hiss as teeth closed over the sensitive flesh and pulled lightly. His hands tangled in Nowaki's hair but he didn't try to pull him away. He shivered as Nowaki's tongue flicked against the skin trapped between his teeth, then pushed up against Nowaki's mouth as Nowaki finally finished opening Hiroki's pants and slid a hand inside.

"Nowaki..." His voice was embarrassingly needy. "Please..."

The teeth released him and then shifted over to give his other nipple the same treatment. Hiroki whined, low in the back of his throat. If he had more energy, if he were less tired, he'd probably flip them and show Nowaki exactly what he wanted. But he didn't and he wasn't, so all he could do was lie there, mostly helpless beneath the onslaught of Nowaki's mouth.

"Please."

Nowaki pulled away. Hiroki caught a brief flash of a smile before Nowaki pursed his lips and blew against Hiroki's nipple, following it with the brush of his thumb. He whimpered and shifted against the bed but he wasn't sure if he was trying to shift away or towards. Then Nowaki's head dipped down again. Nowaki's tongue blazed a wet trail along Hiroki's stomach and circled his bellybutton twice before dipping in. He pressed up with a gasp, hips moving enough that his erection rubbed against Hiroki's hand. He wished Nowaki would move his hand, close his fingers, do something instead of just pressing against him. It was driving him slowly nuts.

Instead, Nowaki's hand pulled away, sliding out of Hiroki's pants to pull the fabric down, not far, just enough that his hips were exposed and his erection popped free. The tip of his penis brushed against Nowaki's chest as Nowaki pressed down against him, his tongue still maddeningly playing with Hiroki's bellybutton. His fingers tightened in Nowaki's hair.

"God, please, Nowaki. Please."

Nowaki was grinning when he pulled his head away but Hiroki was too far gone to yell at him. He pushed lightly with his hands, trying to get across where exactly he wanted Nowaki to be.

"If you insist, Hiro-san."

He groaned as Nowaki slid further down the bed, brushing along the head of Hiroki's cock until finally, finally, his mouth settled over it. Lips closed over the head and held there for a long minute as Nowaki teased the tip of his tongue over the head, pressing against the slit and lapping up the bit of precum that had gathered there. He shivered and let out a shaky moan as Nowaki finally slid down.

"Oh, God."

There was that tension he thought he'd lost earlier. It was all back, but this time it seemed to pool around his groin, making his hips tight and his legs feel like blocks of wood. It only got worse as Nowaki bobbed his head, his lips tight around Hiroki's flesh, tongue eager, not exploring – no, he didn't have to after so long, no, instead he went right for the spots that he knew would drive Hiroki nuts. Hands gripped Hiroki's thighs, digging into his hips and then dragging down, blunt nails pressing into his skin hard enough that it would leave marks, very obvious, tell-tale marks but he didn't care because it felt good. Hiroki screamed, loudly, loud enough that the neighbors were probably going to complain again, but he couldn't help it, not when Nowaki's tongue was playing against the head of his cock and rubbing along the rim.

"No-nowaki! Ah! Oh, yes! God. Kami. Please."

One of Nowaki's hands pulled away, slid around Hiroki's thighs and between his legs. Nowaki's fingers rubbed against his entrance, not pushing in, but it was enough to send Hiroki over the edge. He came hard, screaming Nowaki's name.

"Better now, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki stared as Nowaki sat up. He panted heavily, his breathing far from normal and showing no signs of coming back, or at least settling enough that he could yell at Nowaki, any time soon. He let his eyes do the talking instead. Nowaki started to shift towards the edge of the bed, still fully clothed, but Hiroki grabbed onto his sleeve, stopping him. He hadn't thought... there was something left... something undone.

"You..." Hiroki gasped. That was the most he could do, speech seemed mostly beyond his capacity.

Nowaki understood. His smile softened. "It's okay. You're tired."

Hiroki shook his head and tugged. He was tired but that didn't mean he'd leave Nowaki to fend for himself. Nowaki obliged, following Hiroki's light tugs until he was once more leaning over Hiroki. With one hand, he pulled Nowaki down into a kiss, while his other tried futily to open Nowaki's pants. He felt Nowaki's laugh against his lips and then Nowaki pulled back to smile down at him as he bat Hiroki's hands away. Nowaki opened his pants, helpfully pushing them down a little so that Hiroki could reach what was inside.

He pulled Nowaki down into another kiss as his hand closed around Nowaki's length. It was hard and more than a little wet, and Hiroki blushed as he realized he'd done that to Nowaki without even touching him. He made up for that lack of touch now. Nowaki groaned into Hiroki's mouth and kissed him. Hiroki could taste himself on Nowaki's lips and no matter how many times Nowaki sucked him off it was still a novelty to him when they kissed afterwards, still so touching that Nowaki would want to do that to him. Nowaki's hand joined Hiroki's, lending Hiroki energy. He let Nowaki guide him. His own energy was fading to the point where it was an effort just to keep hold but Nowaki's help made it easier.

Nowaki shifted against him, sliding an arm beneath Hiroki's head and pressing down until he was almost crushing Hiroki with his weight. It felt good. Nowaki's hips moved in concert with their joined hands, his cock brushing against Hiroki's hip with each down stroke before pulling back enough that Hiroki's hand could run over the head, knuckles brushing against their chests and then sliding down again. Nowaki kissed him hard, almost desperately, sucking the air out of Hiroki's lungs as their hands sped up and then he felt Nowaki come, liquid spurting over their hands to splatter in large, wet droplets across Hiroki's chest. He didn't let go until Nowaki's hand stilled, minutes later, his body fully spent.

Hiroki felt a smile spread across his face as Nowaki pulled back. "Better?"

Nowaki smiled back, a look of pure bliss spreading across his face. "Much. Thank you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki blushed and looked away but his smile didn't fade. He pushed lightly at Nowaki's side. "Go get something to clean up so I can go to sleep."

"Of course." Nowaki stood, then bent down to kiss Hiroki's forehead. Hiroki's eyes closed at the kiss and stayed closed.

He didn't hear Nowaki move away or feel the damp cloth that wiped over his stomach minutes later or the warm hands maneuvering him under the covers. He did feel the warmth that settled along his spine as bare flesh pressed tight against his back and strong arms wrapped around him. When the final shreds of consciousness dropped away, it was from the lull of even breathing against his neck and the comfort of being home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
